The Swimming Pool in the Library
by AuraPen
Summary: Amy hears some voices down the hall whilst exploring the rooms of the TARDIS, which she knows are Rory and the Doctor. But what in the universe are they doing?


**Author's Section:**

Welcome, Whovians! I am AuraPen, and I suppose I'm a new face/writer, because I've never written anything for Doctor Who, until now.

I had this small story in mind last year, around October, but I only wrote it on my phone and left the story there. But in late December I was just, "Why not write it now?" And so I did.

And, erm.. if you're a Cardfight! Vanguard reader and thinking, "Why is AuraPen not updating, but publishing a story like this instead?" Well, I needed to have a small break from writing Cardfight! Vanguard, okay? I like other things too!

**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Doctor Who, the TARDIS, or any of the characters.**_

Characters: Rory W., Amy P., The Eleventh Doctor, TARDIS. (AU: Does the TARDIS count as a person?)

Time Setting: Who knows? (AU: Touch your nose when you say this, and ta-da! Day of the Doctor reference!)

Setting: TARDIS, of course. (AU: Because where else is a library with a swimming pool inside?)

Well, enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

><p>Amy wandered through the TARDIS halls like a curious child. She peeped into rooms and was both awed and scared by all the artefacts and the weird objects the Doctor kept in them. Yes, he was weird, crazy and funny. But looking at all his.. things was unreal.<p>

..Then again, everything with the Doctor was unreal.

She had just come back out into the corridor after closing one of the TARDIS doors, when she heard some voices that she assumed were her husband Rory, and the childish Doctor.

* * *

><p>"DOCTOR! Stop running, the edges are wet and you might trip in." Rory frowned, walking on the opposite side of the pool across the Doctor. He did NOT want to fall in.<p>

"But I haven't fallen in!" He replied, running behind a bookshelf and placing some books in the book-shaped sized holes.

"You nearly have." Rory muttered, as he recalled an incident just half an hour ago.

_**-Flashback-**_

**"WOAH!"** Rory stopped in his tracks as the Doctor had suddenly rushed out in front of him.

"Doctor!" He reached out to help the Doctor from falling into the pool. They were very dangerously close to the water, when the Time Lord finally caught his balance, and stood up straight.

"Rory, thanks!" He grinned, giving his friend a hug. Rory hugged him back after a few moments hesitation.

"Uh, no problem." They released the hug.

"Don't do that again, you scared the living daylights out of me." Rory sighed. "You know better to run in a place like this."

_**-Flashback-**_

Apparently, he didn't.

"Twilight, would Amy really read that?" He thought to himself, as he read the title of the book in question. He sighed as he pushed it in, along with the other Romance books in alphabetical order.

"Remind me why we're doing this again, Doctor." Rory said, whilst placing some books on top of others. He read the cover of one, looked at it in slight interest, and put it into the shelf.

"Well, when I had first met Amy, I told her that I had landed in the swimming pool that was in the library. But, I never got to show it to her. And we're going to show it to her!" The Doctor explained, whilst grabbing a few more books from the book pile that was near the entrance of the pool room.

"And you seriously think that she still wants to see it?"

"Yes!"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much does she want to see it?"

**"11."** A feminine Scottish voice said. The Doctor frowned.

"That's not my voice, but that's the answer I was thinking of- ... Oh." The Doctor stepped out from one of the bookshelves to see Amy leaning on the doorframe, looking around the pool room. Rory also came out and Amy smiled.

"Doctor, this is the swimming pool with a library assembled around it." Amy stated. The Doctor came over to her and rubbed his hands together, looking very pleased with himself.

"It is. Look how magnificent it is!" He moved a hand around, gesturing to the bookshelves and the pool. Amy laughed, and Rory joined them by the door.

"Now, if you'll excuse me.." The Doctor went out the door.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked. The Doctor spun around to face him and Amy.

"To get my swimming trunks of course! Last one in is a Dalek!" And with that, the Doctor ran off.

"TARDIS, can we have a little help?" Amy asked the ceiling, a smug smile on her face. A door appeared on the wall across the hallway, and they went in.

_**-Later-**_

The Doctor ran into the doorway, panting. He was in his pair of TARDIS blue swimming trunks.

"Hey! Looks like the Doctor is a Dalek." Amy laughed, sitting on the edge of the pool with a book in her swimsuit. The Doctor pouted as he walked to the edge of the pool.

"Did you get the TARDIS to help?" He inquired.

"Uh, no. That would be cheating." Rory answered from the water, wearing his own swimming trunks.

"Good people don't cheat." Amy added.

The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

* * *

><p>Please review and favourite, and I might consider writing another little story to add to the Doctor Who collection!<p>

Goodbye everybody!

-AuraPen


End file.
